


IDOL RADIO

by Dapachan11



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2Youngk, Ireallylovethiscouple, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapachan11/pseuds/Dapachan11
Summary: Un nuevo amor nació entre los dos nuevos DJs de Idol Radio
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K





	IDOL RADIO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva en esta plataforma, desde que los vi juntos en el programa se me hizo tan inevitable juntarlos. Espero disfruten de este fic como yo lo disfrute escribiendo <3

Otra hermosa mañana en Seúl, los pájaros cantaban, Coco dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de YoungJae mientras este miraba sus redes en su cama, miro dudoso el teléfono cuando recibió un mensaje de Younghyun. Al principio su relación de compañeros de trabajo era bastante incomoda, sobretodo que él castaño era demasiado ¿amistoso? Para su gusto, pero, ahí estaban, unas cuantas semanas después mensajeando como si nada.

Ha notado que su hyung últimamente andaba más raro de lo normal, si antes era amistoso ahora, es más. Últimamente lo alaba demasiado, lo mira muy dulce y la gota que derramó el vaso fue hacerse el encantador cuando él lo dijo.

A eso de siete de la noche ya se encontraba en el camerino leyendo un poco sobre los artistas que estarían con ellos hoy, todo normal hasta que el mayor llegó

– ¡YoungJae! – sonrió coqueto el mayor de los presentes, últimamente el nombrado entendía porque le decían zorro, el chico era demasiado astuto

– Hola Hyung – de un momento a otro el mayor se sentó a su lado, mirando justo las notas que el castaño tenía en la mano, habiendo otras en la mesa que estaba al frente de ambos. El menor acomodo sus gafas, y trato de concentrarse en lo que decía el pedazo de papel ignorando a su hyung y a los latidos de su corazón

Otra noche agradable junto a los invitados, todos se fueron realmente felices del lugar, dejando a los dos DJ en el camerino preparándose para irse o ese era el plan.

– YoungJae… estaba pensando ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – el menor proceso un momento la pregunta, asintiendo sin darle la mirada a su mayor ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Ambos fueron a tomar soju en un lugar solo para los dos por las medidas contra el COVID. Tomaron y hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que el mayor no estaba en sus cabales

– ¿Cómo puedes seguir tomando como si nada? – le pregunto el mayor a YoungJae que ya iba por su tercera botella mientras él de milagro podía con la una y media que se tomó

– Tengo buen aguante, hyung – el mayor se quedó un rato observando al castaño, sus hermosos cabellos rizados, lo bien que le quedaban aquellas gafas de lujo, el leve sonrojo por el estar tomando y sobretodo ese hermoso lunar debajo de su ojo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo tenía al frente, con su camisa y su chaqueta de dos colores; esa gran y brillante personalidad.

– YoungJae…–

– Hyung…–

– Me gustas – el menor soltó el vaso con el líquido transparente y miró fijo al chico que estaba más allá que acá. Tenía esa mirada afilada de un zorro que analiza a su presa, el menor tragó en seco –Hyung… ¿Qué está diciendo? –

–Que me gusta, YoungJae– el menor suspiro mirando la hora por su teléfono, no sabía si el soju le había hecho efecto o su corazón estaba demasiado emocionado por la declaración

–Hyung, de seguro es el alco…–

–No lo es. Pero está bien, mañana te lo diré de nuevo– comento simplemente dejando ver esa sonrisa coqueta ante la mirada de un tímido YoungJae –Vamos a casa, es tarde Dal di–

Con ello, ambos llamaron a sus managers para ir a sus casas, el castaño suspiro ya preparado para dormir sin dejar de pensar en las declaraciones de su hyung… Realmente debe ser un error

Otro día más, fue al gimnasio, se encontró con los chicos, charlaron un rato, dejó a Coco con su hermano mientras iba a trabajar y llegó a grabar justo Idol Radio.

–Hola, YoungJae– se tensó al escuchar su nombre por parte de Brian, siendo recibido por la hermosa sonrisa zorruna de su hyung.

–Hola, hyung ¿Se siente mejor? –

–Sí, realmente bebimos bastante ayer. Me impresiona mucho tu aguante– suspiro aliviado, de seguro lo que dijo fue efecto del soju. Ambos estaban preparándose para salir antes que YoungK agarrara su muñeca

–Hyung ya debe…–

–Me gustas, YoungJae– la blanquecina piel del menor se tornó totalmente carmesí, evitando todo lo posible su mirada con aquella mirada zorruna

–No debes corresponderme, Dal di… Solo necesitaba decir…–

–Hablamos después del programa, hyung– solo podía ver la nuca y las orejas de su menor, pero por juzgar el color de sus orejas le causaba mucha ternura. Soltó al chico y se dirigieron a grabar el programa como siempre.

Ya por terminado todo, acomodando las últimas cosas para irse, hasta que, ahora, fue el menor quien detuvo a su hyung –Dal di ¿ocurre algo? –

El menor lo miró un tanto molesto, como si declararte no fuera nada – hyung me gustaría intentarlo– susurro a lo bajo dejando extrañado a su mayor que no dejaba de sonreír dulcemente

–¿Qué dijiste? – otra vez la sonrisa con la mirada afilada que lo colocaba nervioso

–Me escuchaste bien– sin más un leve jalón a su brazo y el mayor ya lo estaba abrazando tímidamente. Con ello iniciaría la linda aventura.

Otro día más en Idol radio, esta vez con Coco de acompañante. Brian si se sentía observado por la cachorrita, siendo ella el centro de atención de todo el show, realmente fue un gran día.

–Coco es muy linda– comentaba el mayor en el sofá del camerino mientras le daba pequeños mimos a la cachorra –Tan linda como YoungJae–

–te escuche– sonrió coqueto al ver la reacción de su menor, esos lindos sonrojos se hicieron su vista favorita. Se levantó del sofá para abrazar por la espalda al castaño, que estaba terminando de acomodar su cabello en el espejo.

–Me gusta este peinado, te queda muy lindo–

–gracias, hyung– el mayor rió suavemente, colocándolo aún más nervioso

– ¿Estas bien? – susurro el peligris dejando escapar una sonrisa zorruna mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno

– Si hyung…solo que…– miro de reojo a su mayor ignorando el hecho que tenían un espejo al frente y lo tierno que se dejaba ver YoungJae.

–no te sientas presionado, podemos tomar todo a su tiempo, además…– Se separó lentamente para girarlo y verlo directo a sus ojos. La mirada afilada de YoungK siempre le llamaba la atención a YoungJae sobre todo cuando sabía que estaba analizando algo. YoungJae supuso lo que se venía, preparándose mentalmente para ello, cerró los ojos y espero que se acercara sobresaltándose al sentir como movían un mechón de su cabello, sonrojándose de sobremanera

–¿YoungJae? ¿estás bien? Estas rojo– ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si creí que me besarías, pensó bajando la mirada que situación tan vergonzosa. Otra tierna sonrisa del mayor antes de tomarlo por el mentor y visualizar esos hermosos ojos, su fina nariz, su tierno lunar y sus labios rosas, sin más, los rozo con los ajenas. Pudo jurar que fue la sensación más dulce y placentera que ha tenido durante todos estos años, realmente, estaba locamente enamorado de YoungJae.


End file.
